


Of Girls and Magic

by RobberBaroness



Category: Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie - Gritty Reboots (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Initiative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most girls grow out of magic.  Susie didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Girls and Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedi_penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/gifts).



Girls are supposed to grow up. That’s the happy ending, right? Susie had read all the books, and she knew how the stories went. Matilda finds fulfillment in her studies and loses her powers. Wendy grows up and Neverland is closed to her. Dorothy goes home.

For her part, Susie grew up and put aside the magic she could create. She won. But when her best friend- worst enemy- occasional lover- Calvin asked for her help, the magic tickled at her skin once again and she retrieved the mystical toy bunny from her shelf. Susie and Mr. Bunn rode again.


End file.
